Pimentinha
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: Regra principal de sobrevivência: nunca, em hipótese alguma, sob nenhuma circunstância, de jeito maneira, chame Lily Evans de Pimentinha se não quiser despertar seus mais profundos instintos assassinos. E se James quiser conhecer esse lado?
1. Pimentinha

Pimentinha

Regra principal de sobrevivência: nunca, em hipótese alguma, sob nenhuma circunstância, de jeito maneira, chame Lily Evans de Pimentinha se não quiser despertar seus mais profundos instintos assassinos.

Natal. Ah, que época maravilhosa. Os alunos que estudam longe de casa voltam para o seu lar, os pais ausentes e tão ocupados pelo trabalho obtêm um merecido período de descanso, as donas de casa enchem-se de energia para decorar a casa e fazer a ceia, aquele tio de muito muito longe vem se hospedar com a saudosa família, a avó compra presentes bonitos para seus alegres netinhos, e juntos, todos passam um tempo agradável como se nada pudesse tirar-lhes a alegria e felicidade da época natalina.

Porem, não é nessa situação que se encontram Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Foster, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Frank Longbotton. Esses nove jovens em particular decidiram passar o Natal deles no castelo onde funciona a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

No momento, estão todos eles no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria.

Marlene McKinnon, uma bonita moça de pele clara e cabelos negros ondulados, lixa suas unhas preguiçosamente jogada no sofá. Sirius Black, um rapaz atraente de cabelos negros caindo charmosamente sobre os olhos claros, está sentado ao seu lado. Lily Evans, uma garota de beleza incomum, mas inegável, com seus belos cabelos acaju e incríveis olhos verdes, está sentada no chão, no tapete macio, lendo um romance. James Potter, um rapaz de extrema beleza, de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos castanho-esverdeados, está sentado em uma poltrona, diretamente em frente ao fogo. Peter Pettigrew, um rapaz baixinho e de olhos negros pequeninos, está jogando xadrez bruxo contra Alice Foster, uma moça de cabelos castanhos e rosto redondo. Remus Lupin, de cabelos e olhos castanho-claro, em outro sofá, está lendo um livro, compenetrado. Ao seu lado, está sentado Frank Longbotton, um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos.

Os nove amigos, apesar de entretidos em diferentes atividades, mantêm uma conversa agradável.

'- Oras, é claro que o Kenmare Kestrels vão vencer essa temporada! Darren O'Hare, goleiro de 1947 a 1960, foi capitão da equipe nacional irlandesa três vezes e é considerado o inventor da "Formação de Ataque Cabeça de Falcão". – James defendeu, com veemência. Nem notou quando Lily ergueu os olhos do seu livro, as sobrancelhas levantadas, levemente impressionada por ele guardar toda aquela informação. Logo ela voltou sua atenção para seu livro.

'- Ah, por favor, Prongs. Os Kenmare Kestrels já tiveram sua vez, assim como os Appleby Arrows. O momento de glória já chegou e foi embora. – Sirius falou, como um grande conhecedor. Marlene, sem tirar a atenção de suas unhas, revirou os olhos. Alice deu uma risadinha e mexeu seu cavalo.

'- Eu ainda sou mais o Caerphilly Catapults. Eles têm uma historia respeitável. – comentou Frank.

'- Ah, têm. – Sirius falou, debochado. – Até Daí, o Perigoso morrer.

'- Bem, - Alice se manifestou. – eles definitivamente precisam contratar um estilista. Aquele vermelho com verde claro das camisas deles dói os olhos de tão feio.

Todos riram com o comentário da amiga.

'- Exatamente por isso e por outras que eu torço pro laranja berrante do Chudley Cannons! – falou Sirius, animado.

'- Claro, - foi vez de Frank debochar. – aquele time que mudou o lema de "Nós venceremos" para "Vamos fazer figa e esperar pelo melhor".

Todos riram da careta que Sirius fez, enquanto comentava "Quem disse que não funciona?"

'- Mas James, - Marlene chamou, curiosa. – por que você torce pelos Kenmare Kestrels? Eles nem são mais tão famosos nem nada.

'- Oras, Marlene, - James deu um sorriso maroto. – você sabe qual é a cor do uniforme deles?

'- Verde-esmeralda. – Alice respondeu, desviando a atenção do jogo, curiosa.

'- Exato. Da cor dos olhos da minha Pimentinha. – falou, obviamente se referindo a Lily.

Os amigos começaram a rir, mas então notaram o erro fatal de James. Marlene olhou para Lily, cujos olhos verdes brilhavam, confirmando suas suspeitas. A morena se levantou, murmurando:

'- Eu não quero estar aqui para ver o que vai acontecer. – todos fizeram o mesmo, deixando Lily e James sozinhos.

'- 20 galeões que daqui a dez minutos vamos ouvir os gritos de Lily. – Sirius falou, num tom maroto.

'- 5 minutos. – Marlene suspirou, apertando a mão dele.

'- Potter. – Lily o olhou com os olhos verdes brilhando. – Do que foi que você me chamou?

'- Pimentinha, eu acho. – ele respondeu, meio incerto. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

'- Acontece – Lily estava em pé, assim como ele, e começou a andar em sua direção, falando devagar. – que _ninguém_ me chama de Pimentinha a não ser que queira me ver realmente furiosa. E tenho certeza que não é isso o que você quer.

'- Por que? – James estava começando a se divertir.

'- Porque – explicou Lily. – ninguém sabe do que eu sou capaz quando provocada.

'- Ah, é? – James falou num tom provocante, se aproximando dela. – Eu quero mesmo descobrir... – completou, num sussurro.

Os dois agora estavam muito próximos. James podia sentir o delicioso e irresistível cheiro de lírios que vinha dela. Estava achando que seria impossível se controlar. "Como alguém pode ser tão linda, tão perfeita, tão deliciosa e tão difícil?", pensava, meio desolado. Lily, por sua vez, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Aquela distância mínima parecia tê-la desarmado por completo. Ele estava ali, tão próximo, tão deliciosamente irresistível... Mas ele era o Potter! Aquele garoto odiável e mesquinho. " Se bem que ele mudou muito. Não dá pra negar.", pensou, confusa.

Cada um lutava contra seus pensamentos, e assim ficaram por muitos segundos. Então James sussurrou, numa voz rouca de desejo, que não era sua intenção:

'- E entao? Do que você é capaz, ruivinha?

Lily, ao ouvir aquela voz, não pôde se impedir de estremecer.

'- De... muita coisa. Você não imagina. – ela também sussurrou, com dificuldade, sem saber o quanto aquilo era provocante e exigia todas as forças de James para se controlar.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos silenciosos e arrastados, cada qual com seus pensamentos. Então James sentiu que simplesmente não podia mais se segurar. Ela era linda, delicada, perfeita e estava a centímetros dele. Não dava mais pra resistir.

Lily estava pensando em porque estava se afetando tanto com aquela distância mínima. Alguma coisa a incomodava. Quando percebeu o que era (exatamente pela distância ser mínima, e não inexistente), sentiu a boca de James tocar a sua com leveza.

Para James foi um beijo delicioso. Ele muitas vezes imaginara como seria o beijo delicado da sua ruivinha, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Era leve, suave, com um doce gostinho do qual ele sabia que nunca enjoaria. Sentia que podia beijar Lily pelo resto da sua vida.

Para Lily foi inicialmente uma surpresa. Depois passou para esplendor. James a beijava delicada e deliciosamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Ela se sentia aquecida e protegida com ele. Havia uma leve sugestão de chocolate? Fosse como fosse,

sentia que poderia beija-lo pelo resto da vida.

Foi então que a Razão entrou em cena, batendo a porta e gritando: "Lily Evans, que pensa que está fazendo? Está beijando seu maior inimigo, James Potter, o idiota ridículo e patético! E está gostando! Oras, mas isso é inadmissível! Você é só mais uma pra ele, minha querida. Era um desafio, agora é mais um troféu na estante dele. É bom não se apegar, porque ele lhe tratará como trata a todas as outras. Amanha, semana que vem ou daqui a um mês não será você nos braços dele, querida. Ele acabou de conseguir o que queria."

James não entendeu quando Lily se separou dele bruscamente e deu vários passos pra trás, arfando.

'- Lily, o que...?

'- É Evans. – falou a ruiva, sentindo um aperto no coração. – E não se aproxime.

Doeu em Lily ver a cara decepcionada que ele fez.

James resolveu não dar bola. Tinha que entender aquela garota. Deu dois passos pra frente, mas parou ao ouvi-la sussurrar, num tom de suplica que não era do feitio dela:

'- Por favor.

O rapaz sentiu vontade de correr até ela e ampara-la nos braços. Sua Lily parecia tão fraca e indefesa ali. O fogo refletia nos olhos esmeraldinos dela, que estavam meio... apagados? James nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos tão opacos como agora. Isso o preocupou imensamente.

Lily queria, mais do que tudo, se deixar cair nos braços de James, mas não podia. A Razão não permitia. Estava se sentindo fraca e cansada, completamente o contrario do momento do beijo, quando se sentira viva e espontânea. Viu a preocupação no rosto de James e sussurrou:

'- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

James ficou um pouco indeciso, mas não era hora pra pensar, e sim pra agir. Sabia que se nada resolvessem hoje, nunca resolveriam.

'- Lily. – ele foi até ela e a abraçou, sentindo que tinha que a proteger com todas as suas forças de qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer mal a ela.

Lily se sentiu novamente quente e acolhida, segura e protegida nos braços de James. Sentia que nada poderia lhe fazer mal enquanto estivesse com ele.

'- James. – ela murmurou, baixinho. Tarde demais ela notou o que dissera. James a soltara um pouquinho e olhava pra ela. Lily sentiu sua face corar.

'- Lily, o que foi? Quero dizer, estávamos bem, tudo certo, nos beijando, quando você... saiu? O que houve?

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas corarem, sentindo uma vontade irresistível de dizer "Nada não. Onde paramos?" e agarra-lo. Mas ao invés disso respondeu:

'- Eu... Não sei. Eu só... não quero ser mais uma, entende? Eu não quero ser um desafio, e agora que você conseguiu o que queria, ser jogada fora, junto com todas as garotas. Eu não sou qualquer uma. – a ruiva deixou escapar, junto com duas lágrimas que James aparou com o dedo.

'- Você nunca seria mais uma, Lily. Por que eu estou apaixonado. Completa e perdidamente apaixonado por uma ruivinha esquentada que não gosta de ser chamada de Pimentinha.

A garota deu um sorriso fraco.

James simplesmente não entendia como conseguir arrancar um simples sorrisos aquecia tanto seu coração. Não entendia como aquela garota tão especial tinha-o na mão. Talvez não devesse entender.

Lily estava encantada. Como só agora, depois de tanto tempo, notara que tinha se apaixonado por James? Seu pai, psicólogo, provavelmente diria que ela tinha tanto medo de ser magoada que se escondera atrás de uma armadura de ódio e desprezo. Assim, era mais fácil rejeita-lo sempre. Sua mãe diria simplesmente "Quem desdenha quer comprar".

James a encarava ansioso. Lily estava encostada nele, mas de lado. O rapaz ainda tinha um dos braços em volta dela. O fogo crepitava na lareira atrás deles.

Dessa vez foi James que sentiu os lábios da ruivinha tocarem os seus delicadamente. Por incrível que pareça, ele já estavam com saudades um dos lábios do outro. A língua de James pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Permissão concedida por Lily. E, do contrario que eles imaginavam, esse beijo conseguiu ser melhor que o primeiro. E o que veio depois foi melhor que esse. E assim por diante. Porque é assim quando você encontra seu verdadeiro amor. Imagina quando é em época de Natal então!

**N/A: Olá! Tudo bem? Gostaram? É apenas uma short fic. Poooorém, eu acho que vou escrever um outro capitulo, contando o que aconteceu fora do Salão Comunal com a Marlene e com o Sirius. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu posto a segunda parte se me mandarem muitas reviews! Só. Bom, muitos beijos e obrigada a todos que leram. Deixem reviews, por favor. Beijos!**


	2. Branquela

Branquela

_Regra inviolável para manter as bolas intactas: Nunca, jamais, sob nenhuma circunstancia, diga que Marlene McKinnon pode se perder na neve por causa da cor da sua pele se não quiser ver estrelas em plena luz do dia._

'- 20 galeões que daqui a dez minutos vamos ouvir os gritos de Lily. – Sirius Black falou, num tom maroto.

'- 5 minutos. – suspirou Marlene McKinnon, apertando a mão dele.

Desceram as escadas juntos e sem perceber chegaram aos jardins. Marlene ficou olhando maravilhada para a linda paisagem com neve. Então Sirius perguntou, vendo sua apreciação:

'- Quer dar um passeio?

Ela olhou sarcástica pra ele.

'- Claro, Black. Olha eu ali, tá vendo? Já estou lá. – falou com ironia, apontando para algum lugar ao longe, no cenário branco. Sirius apertou os olhos e falou:

'- Nha, não to te vendo não... Acho que sua pele é tão branca que se perde na neve, sabe, Branquela?

Obviamente Sirius Black não tinha ciência de que Marlene tinha um certo complexo por ser tão branca.

A garota se aproximou lenta e felinamente do rapaz, e não se pode culpa-lo por ter ficado parado, ansioso para quebrar os centímetros que separavam seus narizes agora.

'- Black? – sussurrou ela, provocando um arrepio no maroto.

'- Sim? – perguntou ele, depois de engolir em seco, com uma voz rouca que fez o coração da morena dar um salto.

A próxima coisa que Sirius sentiu foi uma dor alucinante nas partes baixas, atingida pelo joelho de Marlene.

Sem ar, o rapaz caiu no chão, com as mãos no local acertado. Entre gargalhadas e arrependimento, Marlene simplesmente ficou parada.

'- Ai... Por que... você... Fez... isso?

Temerosa, Marlene sentiu uma raiva na voz do rapaz, mas estava decidida a não deixar transparecer.

Já Sirius ficara mesmo com raiva. Não _dela_, claro, nunca dela. Mas dos danos que ela havia causado.

'- Por que você pediu. – ela resmungou. Sirius levantou os olhos acinzentados e a encarou, fazendo Marlene sentir a espinha gelar.

'- Eu com certeza não pedi pra ficar estéril. Não mesmo. Afinal, não quero te privar de ter que cuidar de Marotos mirins, Lene.

Marlene ficou estática, em choque, tentando assimilar o que o rapaz tinha acabado de dizer. Era mesmo uma indireta?

O tempo que ficara pensando foi o suficiente para Sirius se recuperar e se levantar, ainda um pouco devagar, devido a traumas recentes.

'- O que você quis dizer com... Ei, Black, pode ficar parado onde está? – Marlene falou, deixando escapar um tremor na sua voz, para sua raiva.

Tremor que não passou despercebido por Sirius, que abriu um lindo sorriso maroto e continuou a se aproximar, encostando-a na parede de pedra e sentindo a respiração ofegante da moça.

Porem, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa e beija-la, como era seu intuito, Marlene recuperou-se e se esquivou dos braços dele, correndo para a neve.

Sirius ainda ficou alguns instantes parado, chocado com a reação de Marlene. Mas, bem, ela nunca se entregaria facilmente, isso ele sabia.

Marlene deu graças a Merlin por ter conseguido resistir aos lábios tão desejados por toda a população feminina de Hogwarts e fugido a tempo. Mas agora, no meio da linda paisagem branca, sentiu seu coração desacelerar um pouco, enquanto ela se esquecia de tudo e ficava lá, apenas apreciando.

Sirius viu Marlene parar no meio da neve e ficar lá, tolamente parada. Resolveu ir até ela e pegá-la de surpresa, mas quando se aproximou e viu o quão meiga, compenetrada e indefesa ela estava, não fez nada. Apenas ficou parado ao seu lado.

Quando Marlene percebeu que tinha alguém ao seu lado, não se importou. Continuou a admirar a neve branquinha. Começou a sentir frio. Virou-se. Sirius estava a olhando, de um modo apaixonado e carinhoso que ela nunca vira.

'- Será que... Pode me emprestar sua capa? – perguntou ela, timidamente, o que era realmente difícil de acontecer. Sirius, porem, apenas tirou sua capa e a colocou sobre seus ombros. Ficaram mais um pouco em silencio, Sirius observando Marlene, Marlene observando a paisagem.

Finalmente o frio falou mais alto. Ambos resolveram voltar para o Castelo, andando na neve com dificuldade. Sirius quebrou o silencio:

'- Porque, Lene?

A morena parou de andar um instante, olhando-o espantada. Então retomou o passo, respondendo:

'- Porque o que, Black?

'- Porque você não aceita ficar comigo?

Dessa vez Marlene não parou de andar. Prosseguiu, com a cabeça baixa, pensando numa resposta, enquanto Sirius a encarava ansiosamente.

'- Porque aceitaria? – ela disse, fazendo o rapaz murchar. Mas prosseguiu:

'- Sinceramente, não dá pra negar que você é lindo, Black. Mas também não se pode negar que você é um galinha, um hipócrita, um mulherengo, um cachorro. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que sai com um cara sabendo que no dia seguinte ele vai estar estudando outra vitima, você sabe disso. Eu tenho respeito por mim. Pra que ser só mais uma na imensa lista de garotas de Sirius Black? – ela terminou, com raiva.

'- É mesmo. Pra que ser só mais uma, se você pode ser a única?

Marlene estancou e procurou os olhos azulados com os seus, tentando detectar algum sinal de mentira ou brincadeira. Não encontrou.

'- A única? Você conseguiria? Você desistiria mesmo de todas as mulheres por uma só? Por mim? – perguntou ela, entre tentando faze-lo ver o quão ridículo estava sendo e tentando faze-lo dizer o que ela queria ouvir.

'- Eu posso tentar. Eu _quero_ tentar. Por você, Lene. – ele respondeu, com uma voz profunda que fez borboletas voarem animadamente dentro de Marlene. – Se você ao menos me desse a chance...

'- Se eu te desse uma chance... Bem... Você acha que conseguiria mesmo? Abrir mão da sua adorada vida de solteira desejado pra ficar com apenas uma garota? – insistiu Marlene, doida para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

'- Se você me desse uma chance, - ele falou, se aproximando dela. – eu te mostraria que ficar com apenas uma garota é exatamente do que eu estou precisando. E você é exatamente essa garota.

Marlene não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Sirius colara seus lábios. Era reconfortante em meio de tanto frio encontrar um "abrigo" no beijo quente. Levemente, Sirius pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Levemente, Marlene concedeu.

Era um beijo cheio de desejo, carinho e paixão reprimidos por tanto tempo. Sirius decididamente beijara muitas garotas (desde o sexto ano fora apenas para substituir Marlene) mas aquele beijo ultrapassava suas expectativas. Marlene tinha um jeito suave e impressionante de encaixar seus lábios perfeitamente nos dele, como se tivessem nascido se beijando. E de um modo ao mesmo tempo inocente e sensual, fazia um ritmo alucinante com sua língua na dele.

Marlene também já tinha beijado muitos (boa parte para afogar as magoas que sentia com Sirius) mas aquele beijo com certeza era melhor que nos seus sonhos mais loucos. O modo maroto e quente como Sirius grudara seus lábios, de modo tão protetor, o jeito como ele movia a língua com destreza e descobria os mais deliciosos jeitos de beija-la, era tudo um sonho maravilhoso.

Ambos tinham esquecido o frio que os envolvia, completamente compenetrados no beijo. Quando enfim se separaram, totalmente sem fôlego, Marlene sentiu uma insegurança sem tamanho. Será mesmo que ele estava dizendo a verdade? Como fora boba em cair nas cantadas melosas do famoso Sirius Black! Ah, que raiva.

Mas quando a morena ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Sirius, deu-se conta de duas coisas: primeira, havia um carinho e paixão imensos nos olhos do rapaz. Não se podia duvidar de que ele realmente gostava dela. Mesmo se ele a largasse logo, sofreria com a falta que ela faria; segunda, ela se tocara de que, mesmo se fosse durar uma semana, ela deveria aproveitar, pois acabara de perceber que estava apaixonada por Sirius Black, mesmo contra todos os seus esforços para não cair em suas garras.

'- Lene? – ele chamou, tirando-a de suas descobertas.

'- Sim?

'- Eu não ouvi os gritos da Lily e do James.

Marlene riu gostosamente, enquanto Sirius a encarava com um sorriso. Quando seu riso foi morrendo, Sirius chamou novamente, se aproximando mais uma vez:

'- Lene?

'- Sim? – ela respondeu, com a voz rouca de desejo.

'- Quer namorar comigo?

O beijo que se seguiu deixou claro que mais um lindo casal se formava naquele belo Natal do sétimo ano mais animado (e briguento) que Hogwarts já vira.

**N/A: Siiim, demorei três mil anos, mas finalmente a segunda parte que eu tinha prometido! Me desculpem, mas eu não sabia mesmo o que escrever. Então só foi sair agora. Sinceramente, eu até que achei legalzinha, mas não tenho jeito pra S/M, neh?**

**Por favor, muitas reviews, sim? Eu totalmente imploro! Quero tento receber as 20 que recebi na primeira parte dessa fic! Daqui a duas semanas, mais ou menos, posto mais um capitulo com os agradecimentos pelas reviews do capitulo um e do capitulo dois. A não ser que vocês queiram Frank/Alice. Nesse caso, é só pedir.**

**Beijões!**


End file.
